It is known to draw a glass ribbon with a draw device. The glass ribbon may be subsequently divided to produce a plurality of glass sheets that may be employed in a wide range of applications. The glass ribbon is known to be drawn in a viscous state for eventual cooling into an elastic state where final features are permanently set into the glass sheet.
Known methods exist to cool a sheet of glass by radiation heat transfer. For example, GB1354006 involves a radiation system that is designed to provide cooling without inducing convection currents that expose the glass sheet to cooling air or other gases. Rather, GB1354006 provides a system that cools by radiation being transferred from the glass sheet to the wall member wherein heat is removed from the wall member by passing of a controlled high velocity stream of air across the back surface of the wall member. Radiation cooling, however, may not be as effective downstream and/or with glass that is being drawn at lower temperatures.